


Naughty Kitty

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BoyxBoy, Lemon, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ludwig comes home from work to a very surprising and very enticing surprise
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Naughty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a smut/lemon story and I would really like some feedback/criticism to help me improve

It was a grueling day at work which led to Ludwig immediately heading towards his bedroom he shared with his lover. All he wanted to do right now was lay down for a little bit and read a book. His boss had given him extra work, he got coffee spilt on him, Lovino-his lovers brother who goes to the same work- kept shouting at him, his car broke down and it had begun to rain. It hadn’t been a good day at work. As tired as he may be he still wanted to wake up at a reasonable time. By when he entered their bedroom he couldn’t help but stare in shock, excitement and even lust. Laying on his bed was a sight that left him drooling and hear pool in his lower regions. His lover, Feliciano, was decked out in lingerie. He had red laced panties and bra on that was covered by a see through top the went below his waist. He wore laced stockings with black heeled boots. He also had cat ears and a tail. The tail being a vibrator in his ass that was turned on to the medium setting. Feliciano was so caught up in the pleasure of the vibrator and him stroking his own hardened cock that he didn’t even notice his lover come in until he heard him swear in German. Looking up, he stared at his lover with eyes full of longing and lust. “Luddy~,” he whined. “Luddy~ please I need you...ah~ please! I can’t be without you here I need you in me! I feel so hot~!” Ludwig snapped and quickly walked over and pulled Feliciano into a hot, searing kiss, full of lust. They sloppily kissed desperate to be close to one another. Feliciano frantically tried taking Ludwig’s clothes off. Ludwig pulled away from the kiss in order to strip of his clothing to reveal his muscular body and all clothing, but his boxers, were on. He pulled Feliciano into another fierce kiss and moaned when he felt him grope his painfully hard erection and then felt him try to tug his boxers down. Deciding to speed it up he took them off himself. He grabbed the lube on the dresser that was most likely used by Feliciano to prepare his hole for the vibrator. Using the lube to coat his hard and painfully erect cock. After coating his fingers in a generous amount of lube he He started to stroke his cock and moaned lowly at the feeling. At the same time Feliciano took the vibrator out of his ass and started to finger fuck himself. All of a sudden his hands where taken away from his hole and cock which caused him to whine in protest, but he soon started squealing and moaning in pleasure as Ludwig started to lick and suck his erection as well as finger his hole searching for that one spot. “Luddy~ It feels so good- ah! Ooooh~ Luddy- AH!” Hearing his lovers shout of pleasure he knows he found what he was looking for. Feliciano kept moaning in pleasure as Ludwig kept pressing and rubbing his prostate. He was about to cum when Ludwig took his fingers out, and he whined in protest, but he was quickly shit up when his lover slammed his cock into his hole which caused him to scream in pleasure when he slammed right into his prostate. “OH YES~! LUDDY HARDER PLEASE, MÍO DÍO!” Listening to his lover, Ludwig sped up his thrusts and pounded his lover into the mattress making him give out higher pitched moans. All of a sudden he pulled out, Feliciano whined out the loss of fullness, but was then manhandled to his hands and knees and before he could speak he was slammed into again causing him to shout in pleasure. “Luddy~! It’s s-so- ah... so good... oooh~ y-ou’re hitting... t-he...right places s-o many-AH!” “You feel so good...hah... so tight...” Panting slightly, Ludwig turned Feliciano’s and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. Feliciano breaks away from the kiss to let out a heated moan and cause his arms to give out after a particularly hard thrust to his prostate. After he broke away from the kiss, Ludwig started to nip and bite at his neck making him moan harder and louder. Leaving several hickeys on his neck he went for another kiss. Suddenly, Feliciano cries out, tightening around his cock and cumming hard onto the sheets. The sudden tightness causing Ludwig to let out his own release into his lover. Collapsing next to his lover panting heavily he rolled his lover over putting his back against his chest, spooning him. Eventually, his eyelids couldn’t stay open, he and his lover fell asleep to each-other’s breathing.


End file.
